Travels
by 1bluesapphire
Summary: The sequel to "Allies In The Oddest Places. The Doctor, Amy, Dan, Nellie, Natalie, Ian, Irina, Nikolai, and Sinead all go traveling around the world in Time and Space. One things certain: Everyone will have a great time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Odd Things In Space

It was a cool, crisp late Thursday evening in July, with the weather conditions being perfect enough to star-gaze.

Sapphire loved living in England; she always enjoyed having lovely weather on her birthday, and snow at Christmas.

To her, that's how it was always meant to be, not that she hadn't minded it being the other way round when she had lived in the Southern Hemisphere.

Anyway, she was outside with her father, star-gazing, when her brown eyes widened in shock.

For there, up in the night sky, was a bright blue star which seemed to be moving faster than any other star. She didn't say anything to her father; she just watched the star moving faster, until her father said "It's late, Sapphire. How about I make us some hot chocolate, and then you go to bed?"

"Okay, Dad." She said, shaking her head in wonder.

It was about half an hour later, when Sapphire, who was listening to The Stone Rose audiobook, read by David Tennant, heard the unmistakable sound of the TARDIS.

Her eyes snapped open, and she softly gasped, as the TARDIS materialized into her own bedroom. She sat up boltright, staring in surprise, wondering if she was dreaming. She tried pinching herself, but that felt so real, that she knew she wasn't dreaming.

As the TARDIS doors opened however, her jaw dropped. For there in front of her wasn't the Doctor, it was Irina Spasky and Alistair Oh, from the 39 Clues.

All Sapphire could say was, "Um, this is awkward."

**AN: Hello, everyone. The 39 Clues characters and The Doctor are back, with me, Sapphire, apparently.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ekats and Lucians**

**Disclaimer: Hi everyone! I don't own the 39 Clues or Doctor Who, but I like writing about them.**

**Irina: Hey, welcome back!**

**Sapphire: *Blushes* Whoops, I must have forgotten to do a big welcome yesterday. Now, it seems I must face whatever torture Irina has lined up for me.**

**Irina: *Smirks, before reaching down to tickle Sapphire without mercy.* **

**Sapphire: *Laughs, and cannot stop* Nikki, help!**

**Nikki: You brought this on yourself, you know. But I suppose that Mother should let you go, so you can write chapter two.**

**Sapphire: Thanks, Nikki. Here's chapter 2 everyone.**

_Previously:_

_As the TARDIS doors opened however, her jaw dropped. For there in front of her wasn't the Doctor, it was Irina Spasky and Alistair Oh, from the 39 Clues._

_All Sapphire could say was, "Um, this is awkward."_

Irina and Alistair were clearly thinking the same thing. Irina cast a startled look around the room, but she had to smile when she saw the posters with the two snakes wrapped around a sword.

She then spotted the startled look on Sapphire's face, and said, "Where are we?"

Sapphire, who was still staring at the odd sight before her, recovered quickly, and said, "London, 14th July 2012, and it's about half ten."

Irina looked pleased, and said, "Thanks, what's your name?

"My name's Sapphire, and I know who you two are." Ignoring the shocked looks on their faces, she reached over slightly and picked up a book, which she handed to Irina.

The book was **The 39 Clues: In Too Deep.**

Irina stared in surprise, before flipping the book over and reading the blurb. After a minute, she looked up and said, "Death of a hidden ally? Who is it?"

Sapphire didn't know how to answer, and looked very uncomfortable.

"I don't know, I haven't read quite that far yet." She lied easily.

She hated lying, in fact, if it could be avoided, she normally told the truth. But Irina couldn't know that the hidden ally was herself.

However, despite how believable her lie sounded, Irina didn't believe her.

"Who is it? I know that you know, Sapphire." Irina said in a tone that suggested no argument.

Sapphire knew that she had to tell her, but couldn't seem to. "How about you read it, instead? I just can't seem to tell you myself."

Irina read the chapter that Sapphire had told her to read, and when she was finished, her face was murderous.

She glared at Sapphire, who blanched, and hid her face, and she glared at the book, seething with rage.

Then her face cleared, and she asked in confusion, "How is it then, that I'm still alive?"

Sapphire grinned to herself, before lifting her head, and lifted her laptop up from where it was resting against her wall. She then turned it on, and showed Irina and Alistair her stories that she had written.

Irina's arctic eyes widened in surprise when she read the blurb of one such story entitled,** A Different Story.**

"Well, I confess that I owe you, but how?" Irina said, and Sapphire was just about to say that Irina didn't owe her anything, when she spotted the TARDIS.

"If the Doctor will let me, let me join you on your journey through Time and Space." She said, and the others nodded, before leading her inside the TARDIS.

**AN: Wow! 2 chapters in 2 hours, but it was such a good idea, that I just had to get it out of my head.**

**Irina: Well, since it's the second chapter in so very short time, I'll stop tickling you.**

**Sapphire: *Sighs with relief.***


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Gosh, this is the third chapter in twenty-hour hours, we're on a roll here.**

**Irina: *Is not there***

**Sapphire: I thought I'd give her a break, and do the Disclaimer myself. I don't own anything you recognise in this chapter. **

**Chapter Three- The TARDIS**

Having been hurriedly pulled from her bed, Sapphire was pushed into the TARDIS, and stared. She thought she wasn't going to say the usual "It's bigger on the inside," because she thought she knew how big it was.

But the Doctor Who show hadn't even come close to showing it's full size. In comparison, the TARDIS from the show was at least one-third of it's actual size.

The show one had the same amount of room in the Console Room as there was in her entire house. It was bigger than she had expected, and her mouth dropped.

Irina, seeing the shocked look on the girl's face, said, "It's bigger than meets the eye, wouldn't you say?"

Sapphire nodded, but then she heard a male voice saying, "Ah, I wondered where you two had got to."

Sapphire looked up, and saw the Doctor hanging upside down, with his legs swung over a beam. He then flipped his legs over the beam, and absailed off of it.

He grinned, and said, "Who's this lovely young lady before me?"

"I'm Sapphire, Sir." She said, and the Doctor grinned.

"Nice to meet you, Sapphire, and there's no need to call me Sir. Simply calling me "Doctor" would do." He said, and shook Sapphire's hand.

He then called out, "Hey everyone, do you want to meet our guest?" His voice, though raised, wasn't a shout.

Within five minutes, Sapphire had met everyone, and discovered that she and Nellie had a few of the same likes and dislikes between them. They both loved Pink Floyd, and they both hated beetroot.

"Best not let you meet the Beetrootians, then." The Doctor said, and Sapphire stared at him, incredulous.

"There's a beetroot planet? Gosh, how bizarre, how bizarre." She said, saying the name of a well-known New Zealand song entitled "How bizarre."

Then she looked around again, and noticed something she hadn't spotted earlier. Isabel and most of the Vesper's weren't there.

"So, where's Isabel?" She asked, and the Doctor said, "On the planet Sanctahelia."

"Never heard of it. So, what's Sanctahelia, then?"

"It's sort of like a prison, but where people go and find the goodness inside them, until there's more goodness than wickedness."

Then he suddenly pulled Alistair's bowler hat off his head, but not before he asked. Then, holding the hat, he opened a small door under his feet, and withdrew holding pens and paper.

"Right. I think we should do a little traveling, and have a vote. So, I want you to write where it is you would like to go, and remember, it can be anywhere in Time and Space."

Everyone did as he asked, and placed each slip inside the hat. When everyone was done, the Doctor, using his Sonic Screwdriver, made the paper spin around, until he was completely satisfied that he had mixed them well.

Then he pulled out a piece of paper, and said, "So, we're going to meet Mozart.

**Que Doctor Who music:**

**The TARDIS spins through Time and Space, and eventually the word "Mozart" appears on-screen.**

**Mozart, written by 1blueSapphire.**

Hope you all enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

**Irina: Sapphire doesn't own the 39 clues, or Doctor Who. But she has a great imagination, so I wonder how our trip to meet Mozart will go.**

**Sapphire: Well, with my imagination, and judging by the title, I imagine it will be a trip you will never forget.**

**Irina: Just like "A Journey You Will Never Forget," which is very good, by the way.**

**Sapphire: Thanks. Did you read it with Alistair, then?**

**Irina: *Blushes* I read all of your stories with Alistair, and we both think you're very good.**

**Sapphire: Double thanks! Let's get on with the story. **

**Irina: ****Pozhaluysta, prosmotrite etot rasskaz.**

**Sapphire: *Looks blank***

**Irina: Oh, da. It means "Please review this story."**

**The Doctor: Allon-sy**

**Irina and Sapphire: Oh, hi. Let's go, shall we?**

**All: Do svidaniya!**

Meeting Mozart

"So Mozart, aye?" The Doctor said, giving everyone a broad grin. Dan rolled his green eyes, and Amy looked excited.

"Well, if it isn't like Amy to pick something as boring as Mozart." Dan sneered, causing Amy to glower and Sapphire to hit him, hard.

"Well, excuse me, Mr. Cahill, but it was _I _who chose Mozart, thank-you very much." Sapphire said, glaring at him, before her blue eyes softened, and she said wistfully, "I've always wanted to meet Mozart. He was scared of the dark, so he composed his compositions during the night, and slept during the day. Also, I know a little German, I've always wanted to go to Germany."

Amy looked impressed. "Wow, even during my study of Mozart, I never knew that. But how are we going to communicate with him? I mean, Mozart was German. No offense, but I don't think knowing "a little German" is going to help much."

"None taken, Amy, but I don't need to speak German to communicate with Mozart. The TARDIS can translate any language, if not most languages." She said, and gave the Doctor a smile.

"Well, I don't know where you heard that, but you were very well informed about that. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, may I welcome you all to Germany, in the year 1778?"

"So, he's 22, then." Sapphire said, and started to laugh. Everyone looked at her in surprise, and she added, "So, I'm going to meet a man two hundred and eighteen years before I was born. It's so strange; even watching Doctor Who all these years makes it seem so simple. But when you're living the reality of it, it's so weird."

The Doctor didn't look remotely surprised that his adventures around the globe and space were a sci-fi television programme. Instead, he opened the door for them, and everyone trooped out into the warm afternoon air of Germany in the eighteenth century.

DWDWDWDWDWDW

Sapphire grinned broadly; she supposed that eighteenth century Germany was different than it would be in the twenty-first century, but for the time being, she didn't care.

The Doctor was an excellent tour guide; he conversed with the locals in fluent German, and showed his group around.

"So, who's interested in meeting Mozart, then?" He asked, and, to everyone's surprise, Dan nodded eagerly.

"Dan, have you been abducted by something?" Amy asked, and Dan said, "No, I want to meet Mozart. I mean, history is soooo boring, but how many people from our time can say that they've met Mozart?"

"Honestly, dude, you never fail to amaze me." Nellie told him, before asking, "So, where's Mozart?"

Just then, a young man walked past, humming what sounded like "Mozart's Turkish March," which was one of Sapphire's favourite pieces of music.

"Excuse me, Sir, but would I be right in thinking that you're Mozart?" Sapphire asked, and the man shook his head.

"No, I'm not Mozart, but he is right over there." He said, pointing with his finger at a building which appeared to the eighteenth century version of a post office.

"Oh, thanks very much." Sapphire said, grinning, and told the Doctor that she wanted to meet Mozart. He gave her and Amy permission to do so, and they both headed off down the street.

Later that evening, with some charm from Sapphire, the Doctor Clues gang made their way to a Mozart concert. It had been Irina who had come up with the name, and everyone had liked it.

They also all liked the concert, and they went back to the TARDIS to sleep, unaware that Irina wasn't among them.

Cliff-hanger!


	5. Chapter 5

Werewolves

Disclaimer:

**Sapphire: *Hums Mozart's Turkish March, lost in her own little world***

**Alistair: Nice song, the Turkish March.**

**Sapphire: *Glances up, smiling* Yeah, it's awesome, I love classical music.**

**The Doctor: Yeah, me too. Aren't you going to do a disclaimer?**

**Sapphire: Yeah, ok. I don't own the 39 Clues, and have either of you seen Irina anywhere?**

**Both: No.**

**Alistair: *Rather uneasily* Perhaps she got lost?**

**Sapphire: I'll go and see. *She gets up, and heads towards the closed door of the TARDIS. She opens the door, takes one good look outside, and quickly slams the door shut, before running back inside, and screaming.***

Sapphire ran as fast as her legs would carry her from the monstrosity that she h ad seen outside. In one episode of Doctor Who, when the Doctor had traveled with Rose, she had seen them. But she had always known, or thought she'd known, that Doctor Who was just an excellent sci-fi fiction story.

Now, of course, she knew better, but she had never even considered that the creatures the Doctor fought off everyday were real. She fled back into the Library, where she'd been working on the disclaimer, and screamed: "There are four fully grown werewolves outside your TARDIS."

The Doctor jumped up in alarm. "Heck, I thought witches and Shakespeare was bad enough; now we've got Mozart and Werewolves."

Sapphire, calming down a fair bit, glowered at him, and snapped, "Well, it's not as if you haven't dealt with werewolves before. You and Rose went to the year 1875, I think it was, met Queen Elizabeth the First, and a man who transformed into a werewolf at the full moon."

The Doctor frowned at her, and said, "Yeah, you're right, and I've got a fool-proof plan." He said that bit with a smile, before gently leading a rather surprised Sapphire all the way back to the front door of the TARDIS.

"Um, what are you doing?" She asked, slightly apprehensive as he opened the door a crack. The Doctor smiled at her and said, "Why don't we find out who they are in human form, and go from there?"

"Er, won't they try and attack us?" Sapphire asked, and the Doctor shook his head. "No, for the TARDIS will translate any language, even Werewolf."

"Oh, ok, I trust that this plan will work, simply because I thrust you, Doctor." Sapphire said, and stepped outside.

Immediately, she was surrounded by the four werewolves; two of which were a light brown, one was a silvery colour, and the other had maroon fur.

"Hello." She said, somewhat uncertainly. The werewolves instantly began to growl; only it wasn't a warning growl, rather a surprised one.

"You speak Werewolf?" One of the light brown ones asked in surprise, and Sapphire nodded, relieved that they could understand her.

"Listen, we don't want to hurt you. All we want to is to help you and find out where a friend of our's is. Her name's Irina." Sapphire said, and was rather surprised to see the silver-coloured werewolf approach her.

the werewolf lowered her head, and gave Sapphire a look that said, quite plainly, _You may stroke my fur if you wish._

Sapphire wanted to do nothing more than this, and she asked as she did so, "Have you seen my friend?"

The werewolf she was stroking said, "On a full moon, I'm a werewolf. Any other time, I'm Irina Spasky."

Sapphire gasped, and said, "How long have you been a werewolf?"

Irina looked Sapphire in the eye, and said, "Only for a few minutes. The two light brown ones are responsible."

"And, just on a mere whim, I'm guessing that those two weren't born werewolves." The Doctor said, causing Sapphire to smile with relief: The Doctor hadn't left her.

One of the light brown werewolves shook it's head. It opened its mouth to speak, and when it did, it became very clear that it was a female.

"No, we weren't. The maroon werewolf bit us, forcing us to leave England and come here to Germany. The English were doing these hunts, see, for werewolves, witches, and vampires. We're safe here, though." She said.

the maroon one interjected, saying, "I was born a werewolf, and I don't like it at all. Please, can you help us?"

The Doctor thought for a moment, and said finally, "Not until morning."

With no trouble at all from the werewolves, the Doctor placed them inside the Library, where they'd be warm for the evening.

He then joined a sleepy Sapphire in the corridor, and said, "Well, in the morning, I shall reverse the magic in them, and they'll be human again."

Sapphire looked at him, slightly confused, and said, "Would it work for someone who was born a werewolf?"

The Doctor nodded, and, leading her towards a bedroom, said quietly, "Goodnight Sapphire."

The next morning dawned bright, and rather wet. Sapphire gasped, and sat up to see the four werewolves, all of them now in human form, grinning at her and holding a bucket of water.

Sapphire jumped out of bed, and tackled the girl who was holding the now empty bucket to the floor, and asked, "Are you guys fully human again?"

"Yes, but you wouldn't have wanted to see it; it was rather painful." The girl said, and Sapphire climbed off of her chest.

Later, after breakfast, the Doctor told his companions to wait with Mozart, while he escorted the other three back to London. When he got back, it was to find Sapphire playing a little of Mozart's Turkish March, and being watched by Mozart himself.

Having no idea of where to go next, they decided to stay with Mozart for a little while, and explored eighteenth century Germany.

Sapphire: So, where should they go next? Ideas are most appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Going Home**

**Disclaimer**

**Sapphire: Well, I think the Doctor should do it.**

**Doctor: Gladly. Sapphire doesn't own the 39 Clues, or Doctor Who. Be warned: There is a Harry Potter reference in this chapter which may confuse some people.**

**Sapphire: Yeah, you're right. Oh, and I've been meaning to ask you, and I'm sure that my readers wouldn't mind knowing the answer to this as well, why is it that you weren't surprised when I told you that you were from a TV show?**

**Doctor: You're not the first person to have met me from the real world; there's been a few others. Though I must admit the first time I was told, I was rather surprised. But since then, I have acquired the Fourth series, and watched the episode where I meet Agatha Christie.**

**Sapphire: I'm surprised you didn't see The Doctor's Daughter.**

**Doctor: *Glares at Sapphire* No, thank you, I know how it ends.**

**Sapphire: *Surprised* Really?**

**Doctor: Yes, really. I don't need to see Jenny dying right in front of me again, once was enough.**

**Sapphire: Oh, I see. Fair enough, too. **

**Doctor: You don't seem upset.**

**Sapphire: Do yourself a favour, and re watch the episode. The ending may be one you aren't expecting. Anyway, I have a story to write.**

After spending two whole weeks with Mozart, The Doctor, Sapphire, and everyone else decided that it was time to leave. Sapphire was rather sad, as she and Mozart had gotten on quite well together, but she knew that the Doctor was right.

As they walked back through the streets of eighteenth century Germany, Sapphire and Irina discussed ideas on where to go next.

"How about we go somewhere ancient, like Ancient Egypt, or something?" Sapphire suggested, and Irina nodded, eagerly.

"That sounds cool," Irina agreed, as she and Sapphire headed into the TARDIS, looking excited. The smiles on their faces broadened massively as the TARDIS began to materialize, before it made its way through Time and Space.

Sapphire decided to look out of the window, to see what going through Time and Space would look like. It was black for the briefest of moments, until harsh, direct sunlight struck her in the face, causing her to blink.

"Don't blink, Sapphire." The Doctor called to her, causing her to blush. She then rolled her brown eyes, and remarked, "I'm not in danger; there are no Weeping Angels around."

the Doctor smiled, and said, "Don't I know it. Anyway, we have arrived."

Sapphire was so excited to see what marvelous planet or time period they had arrived, that she bolted for the door, and, with a nod from the Doctor (who was looking rather smug about something), she hurriedly opened it, her grin fading very quickly when she realised she was in her own bedroom.

She stared around her in surprise, and then turned around to scowl at the Doctor; she hadn't expected her adventure to be over so quickly.

"Why did you bring me home, Doctor?" She asked, raising an eyebrow with a look on her face that suggested he tell her right away.

He grinned at her, and said, "Well, Ian and Natalie wanted to return home, as they were adopted by members of Torchwood, and the Triplets were staying in London anyway, before heading back to the States today."

Sapphire looked puzzled. "But I thought Irina adopted them." She said, giving the Russian woman a flummoxed look.

"Niet. All I told them was that they deserved better parents, I didn't say me." Irina clarified, giving Sapphire a smile.

She was about to return the smile, when there was a loud knock on her bedroom door. She gasped, and put her finger to her lips, in a gesture to tell everyone to shut up.

"Who is it?" She called, as the Doctor and the others quietly made their way to the TARDIS, which then left, ever so quietly.

"It's me, are you getting up at all, Sapphire?" Her mother's voice called.

"Yeah, what time is it, mummy?" She asked, grinning to herself.

"It's quarter past eight, and what do you mean by watching Doctor Who so loudly last night that the sound of the materializing TARDIS echoed throughout the entire house?" Her mother asked.

Sapphire got up, pretending to rub the sleep from her eyes. She went to the door, and said, "But I wasn't watching Doctor Who last night, and anyway, my computer doesn't go _that _loud. Perhaps it was your phone."

Her mother frowned. "Sapphire, you know very well that my phone doesn't make that sound. It makes the sound of the Sonic Screwdriver. Now, either you tell me what you were doing last night, and truthfully, or I shall ground you from your laptop."

Sapphire opened her mouth to speak, when a nicely timed event bet her to it. The TARDIS began to re-materialize in her bedroom, much to the surprise and shock of her mother.

"But-but, that's impossible. It's just fiction." She blurted out, causing Sapphire to smile. "Well, seeing as you'll believe me now, I was hanging out with the Tenth reincarnation of the Doctor, met Mozart, and saved eighteenth century Germany from a quartet of Werewolves." She said, and her mother gaped.

"Are you serious?" She asked, causing her daughter to laugh.

"No, that's Gary Oldman; he's Sirius." She said, and her mother looked rather confused, before working it out, and seeing the funny side of the joke.

"That's a good one, I must remember that." She said, as the Doctor emerged from the TARDIS, grinning.

*Ariana, Sapphire's mother, looked utterly gobsmacked. She stared at the Doctor in surprise, before saying, "Hi."

The Doctor smiled, and said, "Hello, I'm the Doctor, and you are?"

"Ariana, Sapphire's mother. I hear that she went with you to meet Mozart yesterday." She said, and the Doctor nodded.

"That it correct, and Sapphire, how would you like to come on a few more adventures with me?" He asked, and Sapphire grinned.

"Sure, if my Mum's ok with it." Sapphire said, looking her mother for confirmation.

Her mother nodded. "Yes, you may go. Just be back in time for Christmas, and call once in a while, if possible."

With a squeal of joy, and a hug to her mother, Sapphire was ready for her next adventure.

Doctor: Sapphire, I saw the end of the Doctor's Daughter, and I was overjoyed to see that Jenny is alive.

Sapphire: Well, who wouldn't be?


	7. Chapter 7

"Ancient Greece"

Disclaimer

**Sapphire: Hello, everybody. Instead of using one of the characters, I will use one of my good friends, Katya from Greece, for the disclaimer.**

**Katya: Oh my gosh! Are you serious that you want me to do it?**

**Sapphire: Absolutely. After all, this time, we're going to your home country, Greece. I think the Olympics sound pretty cool.**

**Katya: Heck yeah! Oh, hi Irina.**

**Irina: Hello, Kat. How are you getting on with your story "Blooded Alliance?"**

**Katya: *Pales considerably* So, you read that one, then?**

**Irina: Sure did, and you've done a wonderful job of keeping me in character.**

**Katya: Oh goody. Anyway, neither Sapphire nor I own the 39 Clues, or Doctor Who.**

**Irina: Niet, you don't. If I ever meet Jude Watson in person, she'd better hope she's fast.**

**Both Girls: Why?**

**Irina: *Smirks evilly* Well, let's just say, she might think twice about "killing" me.**

**Sapphire: *Smirks* I agree with you entirely. Anyway guys, hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

With a hug to her mother, Sapphire waved "Goodbye" before heading back into the TARDIS with the Doctor.

Irina and Alistair looked up, and waved as Sapphire walked over to them, smiling brightly. Sapphire noticed that the two of them were crouched over a laptop, looking up Ancient Greece.

"Greece? Are we going to Ancient Greece?" Sapphire asked, looking pleased.

Irina looked up, smiling, and said, "Yeah, it'll be fun. I mean, meeting Mozart was a lot of fun, despite the whole werewolf thing, but he's fairly modern. Ancient Greece, on the other hand is B.C. so it's going to be even more interesting."

Sapphire smiled, and sat down, thinking. She had a friend, of sorts, in Greece. She always hoped to meet one of her many FanFiction acquaintances in real life.

_Pity she's in modern Greece, not Ancient Greece, _she thought, and all but fell flat on her face when the TARDIS began it's whirlwind journey. This was mostly because Irina had managed to grab hold of her, rolling her arctic eyes.

"Are you alright, Sapphire?" The Doctor asked, causing the girl to jump violently.

She composed herself, and nodded, just as the TARDIS came to a halt.

"Volia! Here we are, Ancient Greece!" The Doctor announced grandly, and Sapphire stepped out, frowning in bemusement, before starting to laugh.

"Oh, yes, Ancient Greece." She said sarcastically, noticing the "Ancient Greeks" talking on cell phones.

She withdrew back into the TARDIS, and said smugly, "I don't know much about Ancient Greece, but I'm fairly convinced that they didn't have cell phones."

The Doctor frowned, confused, and stepped out himself. He came back in five minutes later, and said cheerily, "Well then, how about we give our legs a stretch for a bit?

Everyone agreed to this, and they all walked out into the cool afternoon of Athens. As they walked along, Sapphire drinking heavily from a water bottle that was bigger on the inside, they happened to overhear a very interesting conversation between two people.

There was a brown-haired girl chatting to a woman who could only be her mother. But what surprised Sapphire more than anything was that they were talking in English, even when she wasn't listening to their conversation.

"I wish Sapphire would update her 39 Clues stories more often; she's such a cool author."

Sapphire gaped, and said, "Thanks, Kat."

The girl froze in surprise, and turned around, grinning when she spotted one of the coolest authors standing behind her.

**AN: And that's it for now. Hope you all like it, and a massive thank you to Katya, who really says I'm a cool author, and also for reviewing every chapter. Hope you like this one, Kat.**


End file.
